


Best Couple

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne wants to win Best dressed couple at Rodney's Undead Halloween party. Written for October Fest on LJ's Slashing_lorne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Couple

Staring back at his reflection, Evan lifted his chin, turning his head right then left, taking in every detail, and checking to make sure his make-up was evenly blended. Satisfied Evan smiled; it was flawless. The tone of his skin held a tinge of yellow-gray. The contour edges of his cheekbones and jawbone were dusted with a darker hue giving his skull the appropriate hollowness of one that was deceased or in this case a vampire. 

To heighten the effect, his forehead and nose were slightly bumpy to achieve a look of being in game-face. Pleased with the results he added the yellow contacts then put in his teeth to complete the look. 

Tonight’s Halloween party had a theme, the undead. Lorne wanted an excuse to bite Ronon throughout the night and had suggested they go as vampires. Although not just any vampires, his costume was one that was stylized after the character Spike, from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Ronon would be his Angel, Angelus.

Lorne had decided to go full throttle by temporarily dying his hair platinum blond instead of using a wig. The dye he was using were from the flowers of a plant that Parrish had discovered. Unlike earth’s chemical bleached dyes they found the color naturally washed within a month. The flowers produced different shades of blond, brunette and red. To achieve various shades it’d depend on the length of time the flower stayed saturated within a liquid base mixture of water and oil. That had been his main problem - patience. It had been time consuming process to reach the correct shade of platinum blond to pull off Spike’s look. 

Once it had dried Lorne styled and slicked it back the way Spike did when the vampire was first introduced in the series. He dressed in Spike’s usual garb from head to toe: black lace up boots, a tight black tee-shirt layered with a red button up shirt and black jeans. The piece de resistance of his costume - a black leather duster lay draped over the bed. Anyone familiar with the show would know exactly who he was supposed to be. The only flaw he didn’t share the same body type as Spike, but Ronon’s Angelus would dwarf him in size, completing the look. Standing with Ronon he’d place bets that they had best dressed couple in the bag. 

The door chimed open. Evan knew it was Ronon and couldn’t deny he was curious to see what time period Ronon had decided on and had concocted for Angelus’ costume. He hoped Ronon had gotten his hints of Angelus in black leather pants. Leaving the bathroom, Lorne’s jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him when he saw his lover. 

In general, Ronon’s presence was prominent; his bearing that of a powerful warrior that demanded everyone’s attention. However impossible it seemed, the man before him overpowered and diminished Ronon’s typical presence. He was a warlord ready for battle and looked more majestic than Lorne had ever seen him look before. 

Evan didn’t bother to hide how his eyes traveled up then down Ronon’s body ogling every muscular inch. He felt as if he were seeing Ronon for the first time. 

His ‘costume’ consisted only of tight leather pants molded to his thighs. Although he had left Ronon a picture, they weren’t black like the one’s the character Angelus wore. Instead they were dark almost a chocolate brown leather, battered and worn as if he had just returned from battle. The dark leather also decorated each foreman with matching arm bands that enhanced each nuance and heighten every muscular flex of his biceps. Ronon appeared impassive, as Evan drank his fill. Nothing escaped Evan’s scrutiny from Ronon’s long dreadlocks pulled back and tied to create an illusion of a single braid to the neatly trimmed mustache that trailed down to a full goatee braided into a fine line and dangling almost to his chest. 

However, Evan’s gaze kept returning to Ronon’s eyes. Enhanced by a dark layer of eye-shadow decorating each lid, followed by a simple smudge under each eye, the effect added a dangerous edge to his already feral image. A scar ran through his left brow and continued further down on the upper check bone; accentuating and completing the captivating figure of a fierce warlord and leaving no doubt of Ronon’s prowess.

The problem was not only was he not dressed as Angel, but as far as he could tell Ronon didn’t exactly embody tonight’s theme of the undead. The question was did he really care? Evan’s eyes feasted on his lover. Fuck no! He started to compile a list of acceptable excuses of why they had to cancel at the last minute – not that Rodney would believe a single one. 

Evan took out his fangs to lick his lips, as his eyes pointedly traveled over Ronon’s body again to his lover’s eyes. “You look…” Although the word _hot_ screamed in his mind, it didn’t seem to be the most apt description, but Evan couldn’t think of another word to describe Ronon. “Hot!”

The corners of Ronon’s mouth lifted into a pleased smirk, his eyes sparkling with appraisal as he took in Lorne’s appearance. Then an eyebrow rose as he studied Lorne’s hair. “Thought you were going to use a wig?” 

Not waiting for an answer Ronon grunted his assent and stalked forward until he dwarfed Evan in size and leaned down, tilting Evan’s head back. He shivered in excitement as Ronon’s beard brushed against his cheek. “So do blonds have more fun?”

Clamping his hand over the back of Ronon’s neck, Evan leaned up into Ronon’s embrace and huskily answered, “Yes! As long as I’m the only blond you’re having fun with.” 

“Only you, moon of my life.” 

At Ronon’s words, Evan’s eyes widened as he realized the character Ronon was dressed as was the warlord king, Khal Drogo.   
“Guess that makes you, my sun and stars.”

“Or your nummy treat if you prefer? So you’re not disappointed then?”

Licking his lips, Evan shook his head, no. “You’ll never disappoint me. But what made you decide on Khal Drogo instead of Angelus?”

Ronon shrugged, “Didn’t matter if it was Angel or Angelus he always denied his true love – Khal Drogo even after death he knew who owned his heart for, _eternity_.” 

Stunned by the pure conviction in Ronon’s voice, Evan repeated the vow “eternity” before he captured Ronon’s lips in a heated kiss – making a mental note to send Rodney a dozen chocolates maybe even some coffee, as a thank you; for hosting a party that looked like they weren’t going to be attending – not that he needed a trumped up prize to acknowledge what he already knew in his heart - they were the best couple, in and out of costume. 

Fin~


End file.
